


While the Cat's Away

by thewritetofreespeech



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Graphic Sex, Group Sex, Lots of Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Reverse Harem, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, pre-existing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritetofreespeech/pseuds/thewritetofreespeech
Summary: In which Lucifer leaves for a weekend, and people should really read labels before passing them off to people.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 489





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Shall We Date?' series nor am I making profit off this. It's all just for fun :3
> 
> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.
> 
>  **Warning** : This is very graphic sex done in second person POV. Additionally there is some drinking and illicit substance use referenced in this piece. All of which was done _consensually_ in this work, so if you don't like it don't read.

As they say: while the cat’s away, the mice will play. The cat, in this case, being Lucifer who was gone for the weekend.

The eldest brother was accompanying Lord Diavolo on very important, very official business involving some very important and very official demon people. So, in the spirit of not having anything go wrong as it seemed to when 2 or more demon brothers were involved with anything, he’d left you all at home.

He’d of course given you all strict instructions (threats) to behave while he was away. No wild parties. No late-night shenanigans. No drugs or alcohol. And you all nodded obediently before he left and that all went out the window.

“This is so fun! Why haven’t we done this more often??” Asmo cheered happily. A glass of wine in his hand and cute pink satin pjs on while he sat on the couch.

“Because up until [Y/N] came here we all couldn’t stand each other.” Satan rationalized, dressed in his normal clothes, but also drinking, as Asmo was the only one who decided that this should be a pajama party.

You were all crowded around in Mammon’s room. The silver haired second born had objected at first, having only invited you originally to come to his room, but had to agree that his room was the best for this when everyone showed up. Beel and Belphie’s bedroom was the biggest, but was literally only a bedroom. Satan’s room was crammed to the rafters with books. Asmo had just horticulturly redecorated his room so now it was an Instagramable tidal wave of flowers (and giving everyone hay fever). And Levi’s room well…..no one had asked, and it was just better to leave it at that.

“Hey! We never hated each other!” Asmo argued back. Getting real Real Housewives with his wine glass at the moment. “Take that back!”

“I never hated you guys.” Beelzebub commented passively from his place on the floor. Seeming happy enough to be tucked in on the carpet between your leg and Belphegor’s who was sitting beside you. A pink tint on his cheeks from his own drinking. Typical red heads, they always flush at the slightest bit of alcohol.

“Of course you didn’t Beel-by. That’s because you’re my cute, sweet little brother!” The lust demon was all smiles again as he reached out and pat Beel’s head. Literally pat it. Like a few good, hard pats that Beel didn’t seemed to care for as he frowned and pulled his head back to get away.

“Hey, hey! Look what I found!” You all look over to Mammon who had just reappeared. Having left to go to the bathroom and, apparently, you’d all lost track off as he came back much later with a new bottle in hand.

“No, absolutely not.” Satan remarked. Deciding now was time to be the voice of reason; if not a little too late. “We can’t open another bottle. This is getting out of hand.”

“Oh calm down little-Lucy.” Mammon quipped back. Lucky that he didn’t look at his younger brother at that moment because Satan looked damn near ready to embody his element to the fullest on his face. “One more isn’t going to kill anyone.”

“Isn’t that what all alcoholics say?” Belphagor retorted. His voice soft, but audible, as the sloth avatar was getting more lethargic than usual with the depressants in his system. He could barely hold up his head from the couch, and instead was resting it on your shoulder. Or….maybe that was intentional on his part. 

“Hey! Don’t say mean things to me! I, the Great Mammon, have been gracious enough to open up my room and space to all of you. I even went all the way downstairs to get this new bottle for you!”

“Did you bring back any snacks?” Beel asked. Oblivious to Mammon’s speech as he opened the new bottle.

“Ugh! You guys are no fun! This is the last time I party with you!”

“We really should call a timeout.” Levi said. The poor little otaku seeming to be hit harder than the rest of you as he seemed the light weight of the bunch. “My mana is dangerously low.”

“An object in motion stays in motion my friend!” Mammon replied enthusiastically, with his trademark bad idea grin, as he emptied the bottle in to all your glasses once again.

“Well….I guess we can’t put the cork back in it now…” Satan remarked, being a different kind of reasonable now, as he held up his glass to get filled.

“What should we drink to now?! Longevity? World peace??” Asmo asked before exploding into giddy laughter. You certainly hope not at the idea of ‘world peace’.

“[Y/N] hasn’t done one yet.” Belphegor stated, turning his head to look up at you with this big, purple, puppy dog eyes.

“Me?” You answered back in surprise. “I’m not much one for speeches.”

“Come on [Y/N]! We all did one. Make a toast that we’ll all be rich come next year.”

“That was your toast, remember.” Satan remarked at Mammon’s encouragement, to which the silver haired demon growled back at him for.

“Hmm….well, the only thing I can really think about that makes a person rich is love. So…to love!”

“To love!” All the boys repeat back before you all take a sip of your drink.

“Wow, that’s really smooth.” You comment after finishing your drink with no burn.

“Yeah, suspiciously smooth.” Belphegor commented back. The demon seeming to be woken up a little by this puzzle.

“It tastes like cherries!”

“Mammon, let me see that bottle.” Satan asked, ignoring Asmo’s flavor profile of the beverage, and inspected the faded label critically. “You **idiot**! This isn’t wine! It’s a Venetian aphrodisiac!”

“A what?!” You all balk in equal surprise at Satan’s announcement.

“Didn’t you even read the label you moron?!”

“T-The label was faded! And hey, you can’t pin this on me! Who keeps a bottle of Venus cult sex juice in a wine cellar?!”

“I don’t feel so good…..” Levi whined from his position on the couch as he held his stomach and pulled his knees to his chest.

The room suddenly becomes a blur to you. Not literally, as you can see just fine, but there was a whirlwind of things going on. Satan and Mammon arguing. Levi whining. Asmo just….laughing hysterically it seemed. All of this accompanying the pounding sound of your heart beat in your ears, and warm feeling spreading over your body.

The whirlwind, however, stops suddenly when you feel a brush of lips against your neck. Suddenly your world because less of a blur, and more of a fine pinpoint of focus on just those lips and the spot they kissed. It was simple, and soft, and innocent, and you really shouldn’t have moaned like you had over something so simple, and soft, and innocent.

You open your eyes, not realizing you had closed them, to see that the whirlwind had stopped not just for you but everyone else as well. Everyone, all the brothers, had stopped what they were doing to stare at you. This sort of…confused, concerned, cornered look on their faces all in varying degrees of those emotions but one thing clear. Desire. All of them were looking at you with this heated look. It made you feel uncomfortable. It made your skin itch. But more than that it made the heat in your own body get hotter with the way they were looking at you.

Your focus was brought back as you felt a set of cool fingers brush against thigh. Seeming to want to go up under your RAD skirt, but not just yet. You let out another moan as a jolt of electricity sparked where the fingers touched, and you turned to look at Belphegor who was still sitting beside you. His head back on your shoulder, though you hadn’t even realized, and looking down at your body with a fascination & attention rarely seem from the lethargic demon brother.

He seemed to realize you were looking at him, and turned his head up. Belphie smiled his quintessential soft, bright smile at you before he leaned in and kissed you. You moan almost instantly at the contact. That heat in you both subsiding and rising at the touch. Yes, this was what you wanted. But you wanted more.

“Hey! No fair! Not sharing!” Asmo’s shrill voice broke through as you and Belphegor kiss. The lust demon got up and bounded over to your couch to sit next to you. Pulling you away from the youngest brother with both hands, he cupped around your face to turn you around and kiss him instead.

“Go away. We don’t need you here.” Belphegor growled. Pulling you back to him in this kissing tug of war.

“But I want [Y/N] tooooo! My beautiful skin is all itchy! I’ll die if I can’t touch her right now!”

“No one is going to die.” Satan, once again the voice of reason, announced. His usually calm, cool demeanor looking a hairs breath from snapping in two, but he was holding on. “This needs to stop now before it gets out of hand.”

Right. Out of hand. This was getting out of hand. This was the aphrodisiac talking. This was a bad idea. This was just a temporary, drug potion induce psychosis that would eventually wear off and you would all go back to your lives. This needed to stop.

“You smell sweet.” Your rational internal monologue came to a halt as you looked down at Beelzebub, still on the floor, who had shifted around so he was between your knees instead of beside them. The gingered red head’s voice low as he leaned forward to lick the inside of your thigh. “You taste sweet too.”

And all your internal monologue could think after that was _‘Please don’t stop’ _.__

__The kissing starts up again. Belphegor kissing your lips, while his twin kissed further up your thigh, and Asmo, not wanting to be left out, started kissing your neck. It was an onslaught of sensation. Everywhere they touched was like fire. And you were wanting to get burned. A moan escaped you into Belphegor’s mouth as deft fingers easily unbutton your top and slip inside. Cool fingers pass further under your bra to take hold of your breast. Squeezing it, like a test. Though you both know that it’s not a test since he’s familiar with what that does to you._ _

__Hands reach out to latch onto you and pull you up from the couch. Away from Belphie and Asmo taking turns on your lips, and clear over Beel’s head; as if you were playing leap frog instead of him kissing closer and closer to your apex. Your knees are weak from the brother ministration and the sudden shift to your feet, but luckily there are strong arms wrapped around your waist to keep you upright. Your vision clears to be met with the most beautiful, piercing green eyes you’ve ever seen. Glassy with lust and bright with desire, like emeralds in a jewelry case._ _

__“Say you want this.” Satan told you, clearly in his own personal passionate hell, but trying to refrain to be a good person. The muscles in his arms around your waist were tight. Literally straining to hold himself back from doing something you weren’t prepared for if you didn’t want to._ _

__“I want this.” You answer him back softly before leaning in for a kiss._ _

__His resolve seems to shatter then as Satan kissed you back hard. It’s different from the other times he’s kissed you. Usually he was more reserved. Not boring, or like kissing a dead fish, but more of a buildup. Like everything, he took his time. This was no build up. No pretenses. No gentlemanly gentility. This was just unbridled passion from the normally controlled blonde._ _

__Your ripped away from another brother and pulled into a kiss with a new one. It’s Mammon this time. You can tell by his kiss, and the way his glasses poke into your cheeks. They’re getting jumbled up as you kiss. It couldn’t be comfortable for him as you have to assume they are practically sideways on his face. You must be right because he let you go for a moment to catch some air and threw his precious golden shades away to the side. They make a sound as they hit the floor but it was drowned out by your heavy breathing as Mammon came in to kiss you again._ _

__The eldest brother continued to kiss you fiercely. Your tongues swirling in each other’s mouths before you let out a soft ‘yip’ mixed with your moans as his hands came up under your skirt to grab your ass. There was a vague thought that your skirt was up for the whole world to see, but you didn’t care. You just shamelessly roll your hips further into Mammon’s in front of you. The hard, firm bulge in his pants bumping against you and you shiver a little at the friction of it. You want that inside you._ _

__Suddenly there was another hard, firm bulge behind you. Trapped in denim as it rubbed up against your ass from your upturned skirt between his brother’s hands. You pull away from Mammon for a moment to try and look over your shoulder. Only get a momentary glimpse of purple before your eyes close again in pleasure. Levi’s hands aren’t just good for gaming when he set his mind to it.__

__

__In front of you, the silver head demon growled. Clearly not a fan of being out shown by his younger brother. He reached out to grab two fist-fulls of your shirt that was halfway undone and rip it open the rest of the way._ _

__“Hey! My shirt!” You snap, in a brief moment of lucidity. You snap because you’re supposed to be mad, but honestly? It was probably one of the hottest things you’ve ever seen. You’re about to cum in your panties right now from the move and the way he was looking at you._ _

__“I’ll buy you a new one.” Mammon told you. His voice rough and hard and, yeah, you were definitely going to cum in your panties here in a minute without them even doing anything, before he dropped down to the floor._ _

__On his knees your bra met a similar fate before he latched on to one nipple and started to suck. Your eyes roll back into your head as you moan. Thank God Levi was still behind you otherwise you’d have fainted from pleasure on the spot. Your body incredibly sensitive from the aphrodisiac. Not that Mammon wasn’t doing a fantastic job._ _

__“You look so beautiful [Y/N].” Your eyes open just a little, hooded with lust, as you look back over to the couch. Asmo was looking at you. His eyes bright and focused as he watched what was happening. His hand slowly stroking his own erection that he’d pulled out of the top of his cute, pink satin shorts. “You look amazing.”_ _

__Your whole body goes flush at the compliment and realization that everyone was looking at you. It should make you feel embarrassed. Dirty. But the desire in you just kicked up another notch. You’d never thought of yourself as an exhibitionist, but in this moment it was undeniable._ _

__“Your so wet [Y/N].” Leviathan whispered in your ear as that undeniable proof coated his fingers. “I never knew you were such a hentai.”_ _

__“I-I’m not….” You sputter out. The argument not very sound as you kept moaning and writhing against the two boys in front and behind you._ _

__“You’re a bad liar [Y/N].”_ _

__His fingers speed up and you can’t argue because your mouth only seemed capable of moaning & panting right now. You can feel yourself about to cum when he slowed down again._ _

__“Go on. Say it.” The blank look on your face seems to get through to Levi as he continued by explaining, “say you’re a hentai pervert.”_ _

__“I’m not a-!” Your argument was cut off again as his fingers sped back up. Leaving your voice once again only able to moan. His fingers slow down again, then sped up, then slow down again. It was clear that he was going to keep doing this, bringing you to the edge and pulling you back again, until you said it._ _

__“Alright! Fine! I’m a hentai pervert! I’m a hentai pervert! Please let me cum!”_ _

__“That’s my Henry.” Leviathan cooed before his fingers speed back up again with intention this time. The digits work over your clit and in & out of you with incredible dexterity that quickly sent you over the edge with your first orgasm._ _

__You cum hard. You have to assume that part of it is the aphrodisiac because it has you seeing stars. Not that orgasms weren’t great and fantastic, but you’ve never cum that hard from just fingering. The high wasn’t the same either._ _

__Usually after one orgasm you’d be good for a moment. Catch your breath and cuddle with whoever was your partner. Perhaps relax a bit before gearing up for round two. This time though, the blissful feeling was slipping through your fingers quickly. And instead of being pleasantly sated your body was crying out for, “more.”_ _

__The room stopped again, and the boys look at you like they had before. Eyes glassy. Surprise on their faces. An undeniable look of heat._ _

__There was a flurry of movement as everyone decides to strip out of their clothes. What was left of your clothes was removed by Mammon, still on his knees in front of you, with a cheeky, handsome smirk before he leaned in to mouth at your opening like he had your nipples once your panties came down. You moan loudly with a shutter of pleasure as he licked you. Your knees nearly buckling. Holding on to his silver locks for support and to hold him close._ _

__“Set her down. Before she cracks her skull.” One of the brothers, you think it was Satan, said before you were led to the couch behind you. Your silver haired support only stopping for a moment when you pulled away from him; shuffling after on his knees to continue._ _

__You basically pool into the couch when you come in contact with it and Mammon continues where he left off. The position gives him better leverage, or at least it does when he threw your leg over his shoulder, and allows you the opportunity to just feel instead of worrying about standing up. He’s incredibly impressive with his tongue. Approaching it with the same enthusiasm he does everything else._ _

__You moan and arch your back. The aphrodisiac making everything more heightened and intense. Your hand finds your way to your breast, fondling it, and eyes flutter open in a brief half opened expression to see you’re being stared at again. They’re watching you. Watching you moan and writhe as their eldest brother ate your pussy like it was his last meal. You should feel embarrassed. You should feel ashamed. But all you feel is hot all over._ _

__“I can’t take it anymore.” A voice, a growl, called out beside you and you’re sure it was Satan this time; since it was his hand in your hair pulling your gaze from in front of you to the left. His erection poised at your lips. You don’t have to ask what he wants because it’s obvious, and you want it to, as you open your mouth and take the head in._ _

__The groan that escapes him is one of pure relief and need. You open your mouth wider to let more of him in. The position not allowing you to move your head so much, but Satan was a clever man who figured it out and did the moving for you. His cock slipped in and out past your lips with ease. Fucking your mouth and trying to go down your throat, but it’s clear he doesn’t want to choke you. Satan never wants to hurt you. He’s the gentlest out of all of them because he knows with his element he could lose control and hurt you. You’ve never been afraid though. Having him lose control, even the slightest bit, with you had always been arousing._ _

__A loud moan escapes you, vibrating through the other man’s cock which made him curse, as Mammon slipped two fingers inside your drenched pussy to further stimulate you. He seemed on a mission to make you cum. Licking and sucking at your clit, while his slim fingers pump fast inside you. A cadence his brother seems to pick up on as he was fucking your mouth faster now. The dual stimulation is too much on your hyper sensitive body, and you cum with an obstructed cry as your body tightens in spasms. Your juices spilling out over Mammon’s face._ _

__Satan only lasts a few moments longer of his own tongue fucking before he stops and shoots white hot bursts into your mouth. You swallow. Not sure what else to do with it but also to give him those last few moments of pleasure in feeling your throat massage him, before he pulls out. You open your eyes again and see the normally pristine blonde a wreck with lust as he looked down at you. Brow sweaty. Eyes blown with only slits of their beautiful green color staring. Panting around red lips he’s clearly latched his teeth into._ _

__Sort of made you wonder what sort of mess you looked like right now._ _

__“Move you jerk!” Mammon barked as he broke your sex dazed moment with the other, and literally pushed him out of the way to sit next to you. He doesn’t seem the least bit worried or bothered with the situation of pushing another man out of the way to have sex with you. Or the fact that you just had another man’s dick in your mouth as he had no problem kissing you._ _

__His hands find your waist and easily pull you over to sit across him._ _

__You straddle Mammon’s narrow hips so you were facing him. He liked it when he could see your face. You slowly sink down on his cock and the demon groaned loudly. “Fuuuuck. Why is it always so good with you?” He asked, his head tipping back against the couch as you start to rock up and down in his lap. It was a rhetorical question. One he had asked before in the throw of passion and that made you feel incredibly powerful._ _

__You grin at his reaction and buck your hips faster against him. The position let’s his cock hit you deep and you’re moaning loudly with almost every slap of your thighs against his. You’re riding him hard. Bouncing up and down on his member now, while your tits bounce equally fast in his face. He seemed a little hypnotized by them for a moment before he leaned forward to latch on to them like he had done earlier. Sucking and lapping at one nipple while he rolled the other one in his fingers to play with your breasts._ _

__Your head falls back with a wanton moan of, “Mammon!” but pace continues. Your body is on autopilot. Chasing orgasms. You can feel another one building up and your body will do anything to get it.__

 _ _There was a slight stutter in Mammon’s hips as they thrust up into you. Followed by a soft, “fuck!” It’s clear that he was cumming. His eyes screwed shut as hot cum slipped into you. Good thing you were on birth control, because you honestly didn’t care at this moment._ _

__Your hips just keep moving in their possessed state before they reach their goal. Cumming again for the third time you cling onto Mammon’s shoulders as you convulse this time from your orgasm. Afraid that the waves of pleasure might literally wash you away._ _

__“Maybe we should stop….” Mammon said weakly into your ear. Your head resting on his shoulder to catch your breath as he carded his fingers through your hair. Even as he said that though, he was obviously still hard. The erection clear as it was still inside you, and his hips making weak little thrusts up even as he was speaking._ _

__He did have a point. Maybe you should stop. But the thought of stopping was something that seemed worse than death at the moment, and you shook your head weakly into his shoulder as your own hips start moving as well to fuck him again._ _

__“You had your turn.”_ _

__You blink and manage to turn your head to look over your shoulder, just a moment, before you were ripped out of Mammon’s arms and off of him. Your world spinning for a moment before you land flat on your back with a loud smack on the coffee table._ _

__The fog in your brain cleared at the rough man-handling and you look up with a wide-eyed expression at Belphegor looming over you. His own expression placid as usual, but with a headiness and determination the usually sleepy eyed demon never had._ _

__Then, he thrust into you. Hard, and fast, and without warning. Shoving his cock deep inside you with a force that makes your back bow off the glass of the coffee table and scratching for purchase on the smooth surface with your nails._ _

__“Oy! Don’t be so rough with her!”_ _

__“She likes it.” Belphegor clips back at his brother’s yelling, quick to come to your defense & protection, as he continues._ _

__The youngest brother was right though. The initial thrust had been hard and left you stunned, but now that you’ve adjusted you were **loving it**. Your pussy was so wet and relaxed from cumming so many times that it didn't hurt. It had just been a shock at being filled so suddenly. So roughly. The hard fucking is apparently what your body wants and needs right now, as you’re blabbering along to the sound of skin smacking on skin. Well past making words at this point and just being noisy._ _

__“Levi, you should get in on this too.” Belphegor said, with his normal dull sort of tone that made it sound like he had invited his brother to join him for a book reading. Not in continuing to fuck your brains out._ _

__“I don’t know. This seems weird…..” The bashful bluenette replied. His confidence from earlier seeming to be gone._ _

__“You didn’t have a problem with it before with dumb dumb over there.” The youngest replied, matter-of-factly. His pace not stopping a minute despite this weird conversation they were having. “And [Y/N] liked it earlier when it was two on one.”_ _

__The third brother bit his lip and looked down at you. You look back up at him, though it’s impossible to get your brain to focus or keep eye contact with your head bobbing up & down wildly with Belphegor’s thrust, and open your mouth. Levi turned that adorable shade of pink he does when he’s embarrassed, but that doesn’t stop him from moving closer and putting himself in your mouth._ _

__He let out a weak little sound of pleasure about as cute as the blush on his cheeks, and you get to work sucking him. You don’t really have to do much. Levi was always very sensitive to touch. And watching all of this as if it were some live action hentai show had him worked up to the point of no return anyway. A few licks, a few jerks of your hand, and Levi was cumming into your mouth, across your face, and over your hand in no time._ _

__It doesn’t take Belphegor long to follow him. Choosing instead to pull out and cum over your stomach and up to your breasts, rather than inside you._ _

__“You always looked good in white [Y/N].” He told you with a grin before finishing you off with his fingers to send you cumming again._ _

__The room was spinning now. You’re panting loud, trying to catch your breath, thinking you should be done now but you still want more._ _

__This Venetian stuff was a hell of a drug._ _

__You try to sit up a little on your own, but then someone was holding you again. You’re lead backwards. You’re brain and body on auto pilot. The back of your knees hitting the other couch behind you. You would have fallen if not for the hand from behind holding you upright and guiding you the rest of the way._ _

__“Beel….?” You ask weakly. You were getting tired, but still not done. The redhead leaned forward a little to kiss the back of your shoulder as you turn to goo into his lap. His strong chest a welcome brace for your nearly worn out body._ _

__“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” The large demon lifted you up with ease. As if you weighted nothing. He was surprisingly gentle though, despite his strength, forever your gentle giant, as he moved you both around a little until he could lower you down on his erection._ _

__You shutter at the feeling of it. Despite everything up until this point, there is still a stretch when Beel enters you. He wasn’t just the biggest brother height-wise. He was also the **biggest**. His girth was proportionate to his size, and you had to wait a minute, vagina over stimulated and attempting to accommodate his huge cock, before you could start again._ _

__“You ok?” Beel asked, softly against your ear again. He was keeping still until you were ready. Or at least his hips were. His large hands moved over your body in a tantalizing, but soothing way, to get you ready._ _

__You open your eyes, vision glassy from all mind-numbing pleasure you’ve experienced, and nod a little at the questions that you kind-of-sort-of-hear in response to it. Beel took that as enough of a response to start. True to his word, he does all the work. With his strength and his size, it was incredibly easy for him to lift you up and put you back down on his cock. Giving the illusion that you were riding him yourself when in reality he was using you as a human cock sleeve._ _

__“Wow….that’s so hot.” You hear Asmo say through the permanent fog your brain is in. Your eyes refocus, just in time to see the petite demon move to lean in front of you and Beel to get a closer look._ _

__“W-What are you-?” Your choked-out question was cut off with a loud moan as the answer came quickly. Asmo not just leaning over to get a closer look, but also lick at your clitoris while Beel continued to manually move you._ _

__“Asmo, stop.” Beel growled behind you. Not sounding angry but strained as the lust demon’s tongue was obviously not just stimulating your clit and pussy but his cock as well._ _

__“Why?” Asmo asked with a perverse sort of innocence that no one should be able to muster when they were licking someone’s pussy and tongue fucking their brother’s cock. “Doesn’t it feel good?”_ _

__He doesn’t wait for an answer before diving back in to continue what he was doing. The answer doesn’t seem to be important as it clearly felt good for both of you, and for him as well. One demon grunting behind you while the other demon moaned & mewled happily into your sex. You’re pretty sure you’ve officially gone crazy. This had officially become insane._ _

__Literally between the two of them you don’t last long. Shuttering helpless against Beel while your juices gush out over Asmodemus’s face. The redhead grunts low in his chest as he finally stopped moving. His cock deep inside you as he came. You’re barely even able to register it twitching as it spurt hot cum inside you like the others. The white ooze leaking out of you a little as he lifted you up again and laid you gently on the couch._ _

__“My turn!”_ _

__It all becomes a blur after that. You're fuck drunk, or whatever they call it. You think that Levi told you once that there was a category of hentai called ‘mind break’ and you could see why. Your mind was broken in the most delicious way. Thinking was beyond your grasp at the moment. All you could do was feel and cum as the brothers kept passing you back and forth like a toy. A living sex doll. There should be something fundamentally wrong about being used like this, but somehow it was….hot. Not having to do anything but feel and have orgasms while the demon brothers worshipped your body with the same enthusiasm as when you’d all just started. It was beyond erotic._ _

__Eventually though, the fun stops. The whole room smells like sex and musk and cum. You can’t move. Literally, can’t move. You’re pretty sure you’ve been fucked within an inch of your life, and there was a concern that your body would never be the same, but you didn’t care. The perpetual hours of sex & endorphins had fired your brain. It was a wonder you could even remember your own name at the moment._ _

__“Is she ok?” Levi asked, voice still labored like everyone’s from the workout, but sounded genuinely concerned in the ‘clear light of day’._ _

__“She’ll be ok. I think.” Satan replied. “I don’t think you can get fucked to death.”_ _

__“That’s not true.” Asmo chimed up. “But I think she would have already died if that was the case.”_ _

__“Shut up Asmodeus! That’s a super creepy thing to say at a time like this!” Mammon shouted back._ _

__“I’m ok….” You croak out. Your voice was raw from all the moan. The various dicks down your throat also probably didn’t help. But, you were pretty sure you were ok. You weren’t going to die if that was their concern._ _

__“Are you really ok?” Belphie asked. Appearing by your head and petting your damp hair with his fingers. You nod a little, but even the slight move of that you don’t have the energy for and its uncomfortable now that the pleasure high was wearing off._ _

__“We should get you cleaned up.” Satan stated, coming over to inspect you as well. The worry on his face clear as well. “Make sure you’re really ok.”_ _

__“We can take her to my bathroom!” Asmo offered enthusiastically. “I have that beautiful big tub. It’s great for soaking and washing soreness away. We can all use it!”_ _

__“I think a little space would be best right now….” The blonde remarked again. His reason returning, he was clearly uncomfortable with what had gone on. Accepting of it, but not thrilled with what they’d all done._ _

__“Come on! You’re gonna have to shower anyway. You can’t sleep with dried cum all over you. That stuff is impossible to get out once it sets.”_ _

__“Shut up Asmo!” The blonde snapped at the other sandy blonde. His cheeks flaming red. But not in anger like they usually were at his outbursts, but pure embarrassment._ _

__“Fine. Be that way. I’ll just take [Y/N] to my room. We’ll have a lovely bath, and then I’ll tuck you into my bed for the night.”_ _

__“Hey, that’s not fair.” Belphagor stated. Glaring up at Asmo who had scooped you up to move forward with his plan after he spoke. “You don’t get to spend the rest of the night cuddling with [Y/N].”_ _

__“Why not?? Post coutial cuddles are the best!” He said, authoritatively._ _

__“I know….” The youngest brother muttered. “S’ not fair…..”_ _

__“You wanna come sleep in my room then?” The 5th born offered. To which Belphie looked up at his brother with sparkling eyes, like he’d just been offered some great treasure, and nodded before standing._ _

__“Belphie….” They turn to look at Beelzebub, who had the exact opposite expression on his face at the idea of his twin leaving him alone._ _

__“Don’t worry Beel! You can come with us too.”_ _

__“Hey! Don’t just invite other people into my bed.”_ _

__“Why not? It’s not like this is the first time you’ve had four people in your bed.”_ _

__“Still though…..”_ _

__“Hey! What about me?? Just because I’m an otaku doesn’t mean I want to be shut out on cuddles too!” Levi whined._ _

__“You can come too Levy.” Belphegor said with a smile. Again offering Asmo’s bed to another._ _

__“Hold on! My bed isn’t big enough for all of us to sleep in. Plus, it’s a French antique. You’ll break it with that much weight in it!”_ _

__“Why do you have a bed that’s a French antique?”_ _

__“Because it’s beautiful and possibly belonged to my idol Marie Antoinette, duh!”_ _

__“This is getting ridiculous….” Satan said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Let’s all agree to shower and come back here, with clothes on, and we can sleep in Mammon’s bed.”_ _

__“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Mammon shouted. Literally jumping into the conversation. “Why does everyone have to sleep in my bed?!”_ _

__“Because your bed is the biggest, though God knows why, and all of this was **your fault**. I’m just trying to be the most reasonable about this so we don’t end up in a long, drawn out fight or anyone gets their feelings hurt.”_ _

__The second born grumbled, but agree. You had to wonder if it was in part because he wanted to sleep with you too. The look on his face when it looked like he was going to get shut out, versus now, was almost heartbreaking._ _

__“Can we get on with this please? I’m starting to get itchy.” You announce. Still in Asmo’s arms. And still trying to resume function in your legs._ _

__You all break to get cleaned up in your various, respectable ways. Asmo, Belphie, and Beel with you. The older brothers shower on their own in their respective showers. You all do go back to Mammon’s room, which has aired out a little but still smelled like sex & bad decision, before climbing into bed. There was a small argument on who would sleep next to you. Mammon saying that he should get one side because it was his bed. Asmo saying he should get one because it was his idea. Belphie saying he should get one because he had to be locked in a tower for six months and no one came to get him.__

Eventually, however, you all settle in and get some sleep. The exhaustion of the night setting in so you all could get some rest. Surrounded by your boys. Blissful in your peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Took a week and about 12 pages of porn, but it's finally done!
> 
> I'm proud of myself for finishing it, though not exactly proud of myself for writing it. But, let's face it, if you have to be in a 7-way with six boys after drinking Venus sex-cult juice, we'd all want it to be these guys :3.
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated. I'm like Tinkerbell. I need applause to live. ❤


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat comes back. And he is not best pleased.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Shall We Date?' series nor am I making profit off this. It's all just for fun :3
> 
> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.
> 
> **Warning:** This is very graphic sex done in second person POV. Additionally there is some drinking and illicit substance use referenced in this piece. All of which was done _consensually in this work_ , so if you don't like it don't read.

It had been several weeks since the incident with the Venetian aphrodisiac and the six demon brothers. Lucifer returned home, on schedule, and everyone went back to their normal lives. None of you ever talked about it after that night. So, you were sure you all could put it behind you.

Until one evening after school when Lucifer called you to his office.

“Ah, [Y/N]. Please have a seat.”

You were suspicious of the eldest brother’s tone. He didn’t sound mad or angry, but he also didn’t sound happy or light either. Placid was maybe the word. The kind of placid that lakes became when crocodiles were slowly slinking around just above the surface to catch their prey.

Still, like the deer unable to resist taking a drink, you sit down in front of his desk in the provided chair. There was a lingering moment when you just sat and he just stared, before he reached into his desk and pulled something out. “Care to explain this?” Lucifer asked as he sat an empty bottle on the edge of his desk.

_Uh oh….._

“It looks like a bottle of wine. Are we celebrating?!” The demon frowned further at your attempt to play dumb and/or lighten the moment with your joke, and your own strained smile falls.

“No. Sadly, this bottle is empty and was retrieved by one of the maid sprites when they were taking out the trash.” Ah, so that’s where he got it after you’d all throw it away. “So again, care to explain?”

There was a moment in your head where it feels like your mind if hovering over different option buttons. Either ‘tell the truth’ or ‘lie to cover your ass’. You settle on: lie to cover your ass. “I don’t know anything about it.”

“The others already broke down.” Son of a bitch. 

He was clearly disappointed in your attempt to lie to him, not really angry just disappointed; which was honestly worse. You scrunch your shoulders and look down in shame. “What did they tell you?”  
“There were a few stories. And not everyone was so quick to spill the beans as Levi or Mammon, once I put him on the rack.” Seriously?! Levi?!?! “But knowing what this elixir does, and from what they told me, I got the gist.” He picked the bottle up to examine it thoroughly. “So, did you have a nice time?”

You groan and sink your face into your hands. Positively mortified. Was this your punishment for lying and getting into trouble when he wasn’t around? Be berated by Lucifer to live out the details of your sex crazed seven-way until you die of embarrassment?? “Just kill me now….”

“I don’t think we need to go that far.” Lucifer replied, with an oddly perverse smile on his face at your mortification, as he set the empty bottle down. “But, you do need to be disciplined. First for lying to me. Then for disobeying my rule to not drink or get into trouble while I was away. For doing something like this while I was away.-“Wait. Hold on.”

Being on such thin ice already, you knew it was practically suicide to interrupt Lucifer right now, but that last bit caught you by surprise. “You’re mad that we did something like this while you were away? Does that mean you would not have been mad if we did this while you were still here?”

The shocked look on Lucifer’s face, coupled with the irritated blush on his cheeks, said it all. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“You **are** mad that we did this while you were away!” You announce with a point. “You’re mad that you missed out on the sex party with everyone else!” Kinky.

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Lucifer repeated, with more venom this time, and you put your hand down. “I would never be upset that I missed some quote ‘sex party’ with my brothers. What kind of demon do you take me for?” A kinky one, you think to yourself, but have the good sense for once to keep your mouth shut. “I am…perhaps irritated that you did that with everyone but me.”

“We have sex all the time.” You remind him. Ok maybe not **all** the time. He’s not Asmodeus or Mammon. But a fair amount when it’s his days. He also knew that you had sex with the other brother on their days when willing. “How can you be mad?”

“It is irritating that you would consider it with everyone **but** me.” Lucifer clarified with a frown.

Ah, you think you’re getting it now. He wasn’t so mad that he was left out, but not so much considered for the idea. Like you guys planned this for while he was away. You could understand that. It was no fun to be actively left out of things.

“Well….it’s not like we planned.” You inform him. Rubbing your arm in a shy way with horribly red cheeks as you try to get through this conversation. “It just sort of….happened. One minute we were hanging out casually and the next well….we weren’t. We were all on Venetian sex drugs! You can’t really think any of us were in our right minds when we did this.”

“I don’t think most of you are in your right minds most days.” Ha. Still the brevity of wit.

The demon stood up from his desk and walked over to you. He leaned in, placing his hand on the back of your chair. Looming over you with those intense red eyes. “Asmo said that it made you quite wild.”

“Asmo is a dirty liar.” You snap back. However, the blush continuing to radiate on your cheeks said that you were the liar here. “Besides, I was on demon aphrodisiac and a fair amount of wine. I can’t be held responsible for my actions. Besides, besides, I’ve never heard _you_ complaining.”

“You’re right. I haven’t.” His smile was a cheeky sort of grin before he leaned in to kiss you.

You were surprised that he didn’t seem mad anymore, but lean in to kiss him further. His lips are firm and powerful, and he opened his mouth to slip his tongue into yours. You gladly let him. The taste of his mouth was something you distinctly remember. His unique flavor. Something was off though. The more you kiss the more a different taste starts to seep into your mouth. Had he eaten something earlier and you hadn’t realized at first? It tasted like….cherries?

“You bastard!” You shout as you push Lucifer away. The demon looking incredibly proud of himself, so you don’t have to ask. “You dosed me!”

“I just gave my love a kiss.” He replied in a cheeky manner, before reaching into his pocket. “The Cult of Venus wasn’t just known for making wine. They also made balms and lotions to enhance sexual pleasure for those in need.” He opened the small container in his hand before removing his glove. Spreading a new thing layer of the clear gel onto his fingers, then across his lips, before he leaned back over you. “You’re right. I’m not disappointed with what we do in the slightest. But I am angry that my brothers got to see a side of you I have not. As the eldest, and demon of pride, I cannot let this slight stand. However, unlike my idiot brothers, I’ll give you an actual choice. If you don’t want to do this, I have the antidote in my other pocket. We’ll take it and never speak of it again. With me, it won’t be a mistake or a decision you’ve made out of your right mind. It will be because you want it.”

You’re still angry that he tricked you. But your commitment to anger was wavering. You can feel your body getting hot, like before. You’re not sure you want to lose your mind to sex again, but you’re also not sure you could say no to Lucifer either. You’re already thinking about how great sex is with him normally. Just imagining it on this aphrodisiac is enough to make you swoon. And…he has given you a choice. You could stop now and be mad. Or let it happen and maybe be mad later after the endorphins wear off.

“I want it.”

He grinned at you again, only this time it looked softer, before he leaned into to kiss you. His kiss more passionate now, that he’s sure where it leads, and you were lucky you were sitting down for it. You can feel your legs turn to goo. Your whole body becoming a warm, pliable piece of canvas for Lucifer to do his work. Damn him and his devilish eyes.

Your arms lift up to wrap around his neck as he continued to lean over you; having shifted just a little to rest his knee between your legs to take his full weight off his back. His own arms come down to embrace you. Touching you over your uniform in a light, but determined way, as he continued to fondle you.

“Mmmm…Lucifer.” You managed to moan out when he released you to catch your breath. He seemed transfixed with watching you breathe. Looking at your mouth in a way that said _‘why did I ever let that go’_ before he kissed you again. The aphrodisiac was clearly working on him too. You’re comforted a little by the fact that you’re not the only one who will be a love drunk fool. You also feel yourself shutter at the idea of him losing control. Lucifer wasn’t the only one interested seeming in the other’s ‘wild side’.

A low, throaty moan escaped you and into Lucifer’s mouth when you felt his hands, still roaming over your body, find their want to your legs. One bare and one still gloved. The smooth calf skin a sensual softness, while the rough callouses on his flesh a tantalizing juxtaposition. Both hooking under your knees against the chair to lift them up so they were now against his hips. Opening your legs that much wider to him to slide his leg further in.

You were embarrassed by the small cry that escaped you when his leg came in contact with your apex. In normal context, it was nothing to get excited about. Mind swirling with aphrodisiac it was a welcome pressure to release some of the throbbing. You hadn’t realized how bad it was until something was touching you. 

You should be more embarrassed by how you were wantonly grinding against his leg like a horny dog. A bitch in heat. But all you can think about is relieving some of this pressure building up in you, and how good it feels, and Lucifer in front of you. He doesn’t seem to mind as he was holding your legs steady to basically fuck you with his leg. Rutting back against you as you rutted against him in this strange, pre-teen dry hump fest you’ve found yourselves in.

It was also super embarrassing that something like that made you cum. But like before the aphrodisiac had made you incredibly sensitive. And soon enough you were shutter against the elder demon, your hands tightly clutching his vest, while your panties all but leaked onto his pants. “I’m sorry….”

“Never be sorry.” He replied, in a gruff voice that almost had you cumming again. Lucifer lifted your chin to kiss you once more. Shorter this time, but still passionate. “Asmo was right. You truly are quite a magnificent site on this.” You whimper; both at the reminder that Asmo had told Lucifer about you and that he was running his thumb over your kiss swollen lips. You were losing it again. The fact that you had lost it once before might be all the more reason you were losing it faster this time. Perhaps you were becoming addicted to this Venetian aphrodisiac. You were certainly becoming addicted to this pleasure. “Don’t worry. I know you’re in need, and I’ll take responsibility. When I’m done your last encounter will be nothing but a distant memory.” You whimper again. The reminder that you were in need sending your body into overdrive again. That and the promise of more pleasure making you ache for it even more.

You don’t know how Lucifer planned to fuck you harder than 6 men, but you were also sure he was going to give it his very best try. “Lucifer….”

“Tell me where you want it [Y/N].”

“T-The desk…” You stammer out. “Fuck me on your desk!” Because like any healthy, red blooded female dating an older man with a large, pristine looking desk, you’ve had fantasies about Lucifer bending you over it from time to time. You just never thought it would happen. But, apparently, dreams do come true. 

Lucifer lifted you up. Holding you to him with one arm, your legs wrapped around his waist, while the other cleared off his desk in a graceful yet powerful swoosh. It was beyond incredibly hot. He placed you on your back against the hard, wooden surface. The coolness a welcome respite for your hot skin. You look up at him, but only for a moment as he was instantly on you again. Kissing you like a drowning man’s need for air.

He broke away from you, for the slightest second, to remove his final glove from his left hand with his teeth. The other too busy to help as it was fondling your breast. Free at last, his left hand snaked up under your uniform skirt and into your panties. You cry out as your back arched off his desk at the touch. Your vagina so wet with arouse, and cumming earlier, that it was easy for him to slip two fingers into immediately.

“You look so good [Y/N].” Lucifer praised. Opening your eyes long enough to see him looming over you with a heated look you’ve never seen in him before. “Does it feel good?”

“Yes!” You reply immediately. As if you writhing and bucking against him in pleasure weren’t indication enough. “It feels so **good**. So, so good! But…I want you.” You can’t imagine how desperate or needy you must have looked into that moment, but it seemed to do the trick. Lucifer at first seemed startled by the declaration, but quickly snapped out of it to pull away and strip out of his clothes. Sexily yanking off his tie before the rest of his top clothes came off.

You whimper yet again at the loss inside you when he had to pull away to take off his clothes, but know it’s for the best. Keeping yourself sane with the reminder that in a few moments Lucifer’s much larger, much more enjoyable dick would be inside you. You take this moment to strip out of your own clothes as well; how they had stayed on this long, with your body as hot as it was, was beyond you. You strip out of your own tie. Your shirt. Your bra. You were just about to take your skirt off when you hear a stern, “don’t!” You look up to see Lucifer looking at you with the belt of his open pants but still in his hands. The last article of clothing on his person. “You’re not the only one who has specific fantasies about this situation.”

You don’t know whether to blush or just cum in your panties all over again at his confession.

Lucifer, for his part, gave you a sensual smirk before he came back over to you and lifted up your skirt to take off your panties. He nuzzled your cheek and kissed your temple as he removed them. Tossing them to the side before he reached into his own pants to pull out his erection. He was usually pretty stacked, but right now his cock looked damn near angry with arousal. Red, pulsing, twitching at being so close to you but not inside. You almost feel bad you hadn’t done anything for Lucifer while he was spending all this time taking care of you.

“Lay back for me.” He told to you, and you happily oblige. Panting in anticipation, you wait for him. Your legs handing off the desk being moved at his mercy before he finally entered you.

His first thrust was not as hard or sudden as Belphegor’s had been the last time, but still enough to give you a jolt. You let out a startled cry, but one of extreme pleasure that said _‘Yes! Yes! This is what I want!’_ in one syllable. Lucifer also let out a single noise. A deep, almost animal noise that reminded you he was a demon before he continued.

His thrust after that were hard and firm. Your body willingly at his mercy as you moan and rock against the desk. Your breasts bouncing wildly in rhythm. The wet sound of him entering you over & over again echoing past your moans. The pleasure building inside you as you turn into a babbling mess again. You can feel that you’re going to cum again.

Eventually, and quickly, you do. Your body tightening as your hands scrap for purchase against Lucifer. Still wanting him closer even though he was inside of you. You can feel his body tighten as well. His hips stopping with his cock deep inside you. A groan of your name off his lips. They hold for a moment, keeping that position as his cum spilled inside you, before they started again. He was fucking you again.

Since he doesn’t have to share like the others did the last time, you suppose he was entitled to that. Not that you were complaining in the least. The only ‘no’ that had escaped your lips in the past hour was, “No! Don’t stop!” Not that you needed to say it. He clearly had no intention of stopping. A man possessed with the idea of having sex you.

This continued for some time, until God knows when. Lucifer pounding into you, pausing only to cum, while you laid their helpless against him. Kissing and touching your body with the same urgency that if he didn’t keep touching you every second he might die. 

You have the presence of mind, however, to realize when he did finally stop. Panting and worn out. Laying in practically a puddle of sweat and sexual fluids. Your skirt had to be ruined. Lucifer wouldn’t let you take it off.

“Are you ok?” You look down at the man in question, who had collapsed and taken refuge in your heaving bosom, and nod.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Your voice was gravely like the last time, but you were nearly as immobile as you previously were. Not that you don’t feel like you’ve been fucked within an inch of your life again, but dealing with one demon instead of being passed around by six was less stressful on the body.

“I hope better than ‘fine’.” The prideful demon retorted. His smile soft though as he lifted his hand to caress your cheek. “Shall we retire to my bedroom?”

“I’m a little conspicuous to move now.” You inform him. Aside from your ruined skirt, that was pretty obvious _what_ you’d ruined it with, your sex mussed hair and wrinkled clothes was a little on the nose to passersby. “Also, I can’t really feel my legs.”

Fucking on a desk was all fun and games until it was over. Your pretty sure your lower back was bruised. Not to mention the small, finger tip like indents your sure to have on your legs in the morning.

“Don’t worry about that.” Lucifer said, getting off you. He moved to fetch his cloak from the wall where he had hung it before you came in and brought it back to you. You were a little proud of yourself to see that he was moving a little stiffer than he normally did. Who would have thought that **you** , a lowly simple human, would have worn him out as well. Wrapping you in his cloak to protect your modesty, he announced, “there. Problem solved.”

“Oh yes. This is so much less conspicuous…..” You reply sarcastically as the demon got dressed. “What if someone sees us and says something?”

“They wouldn’t dare.” He replied, pushing his hair back in some semblance of having it in place again. It only had to make it to is room after all. You suppose he did have a point.  
Lifting you up much like Asmo had done, Lucifer held you close to his chest as he let himself out of his office. The mess to be dealt with later. 

“Not that this needs to be said, but I’m sure after this I won’t have to hear about anymore drug induced sex parties, will I?”

“Well I mean….Not drug induced.” You yip when Lucifer pinched your arm through his cloak, but giggle a little as you snuggled close against him. “No, no. My sex, drug, and rock & roll days are over.” The sex might be fantastic, but your poor body couldn’t take this anymore.

“Good. I can’t say that this wasn’t enjoyable, but I want you clear headed when you’re with me. I’m sure my idiot brothers would agree.” You glance up at Lucifer and offer him a smile. What a good guy demon you’ve found yourself attached to. 

Snuggling back into his warmth, you let Lucifer carry you back to his room where he made you a bath to sooth your sore body & muscles, before tucking you into silk sheets beside him. You both rest and recuperate. Lucifer was right. Though the Venetian aphrodisiac had been an interesting experience, you didn’t need it anymore. You were happy to be with the brothers naturally. Clear headed. Open heart. Together because you wanted to be and not because you were out of your minds with lust to do anything.

You much more enjoyed being in love than in lust anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are always appreciated. I'm like Tinkerbell. I need applause to live. ❤


End file.
